ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Show
''Series Premise: With the time-stream finally repaired and the Throne of Fate reclaimed, Ratchet and the gang can take retirement for saving space and time. Sonja recommends that they should work for Kermit the Frog as he prepares The Muppet Show. Act to act, moment to moment, Ratchet and Clank can finally relax and the multiverse can rest in peace at last... Facts: *This lost series is based on "The Muppet Show" by Jim Henson Productions'' *''This series has selected all five seasons'' *''Focuses on the aftermath of Series 8'' ''Guest Stars: *Heroes'' **''Sonja Farrington'' **''The Lombax Five'' **''KivaMarieTurbo1'' ''Episode List: *Season 1'' **''Hired for the Muppet Show'' **''Top Shot'' **''Returned from the Sewers'' **''Three Spies from WHOOP'' **''Hakuna Matata'' **''Sonja's Sad Song'' **''Chinese Blossom'' **''Diana's Fashion Line'' **''A Lone Journey'' **''Rabbit Session'' **''A Cute Appearance'' **''The ETO Warrior Returns'' **''French Lessons'' **''Keyblades of Light'' **''Gotta Catch 'Em All'' **''Mithra's Special Act'' **''The Guardians Return'' **''Weapon X Enters'' **''Crouching Warrior, Hidden Dragon'' **''A True Genius'' **''Red, Blue and Green'' **''Wish Upon'' **''Ain't Misbehaving'' **''Halloween Special'' *''Season 2'' **''Despicable Me...'' **''Creative Thinking'' **''Sponge Out of Water'' **''A Rich Affair'' **''The Ironed Avenger'' **''The Friendly Neighborhood'' **''Fasting Animal Alive'' **''A Special Voice of the Wild'' **''Hero of the Future'' **''Family of Orges'' **''So The Drama'' **''A Strange Visit'' **''Redeemed Emperor'' **''Jedi No More'' **''Wakanda Forever'' **''Thor's Tale'' **''Bringing Your Child to Work Theme'' **''Reign of the Dragons'' **''A Surprise Visit from Reia's Masters'' **''Art of the Claw'' **''Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride'' **''The Case in On'' **''Encouragement From Aloy'' **''King of the Lemurs'' *''Season 3'' **''Sonic's Girlfriend'' **''More Residents From the Zoo'' **''Hiring Extra Security '' **''The Masters of Eco '' **''A Thief on the Prowl '' **''A Taste of Marmalade '' **''Call of the Wild'' **''Halloween Special 2'' **''The Ghost Train Mystery'' **''Rage Inside'' **''Zero to Hero'' **''Reia's Major Shock'' **''Colette's Friends Finally Came'' **''Inspector Fox's Inspection '' **''The Blue Bomber '' **''Let's Get Dangerous '' **''Airbending Techniques '' **''To Infinity and Beyond! '' **''The Sizeable Avenger '' **''Soren Flies In '' **''The Blind Bandit '' **''No Longer Controlled '' **''Reia's Boss Comes In '' **''Passing On'' *''Season 4'' **''Reia's Secret Admirer?'' **''Teen Titans Go! To The Stage'' **''The Fastest Mouse'' **''Slade Had a Daughter?'' **''A Long Waited Rematch'' **''The Spirit of Rio'' **''Looking for Bugs Bunny'' **''Leader of the X-Men'' **''Return of the Spy Kids'' **''The Son of Krypton'' **''Goku's Rival'' **''Let The Storm Rage On'' **''The Talents of Knack'' **''The Dark Knight Returns'' **''A Spark of Bad Luck'' **''The Search for Cloud Continued'' **''The Mutant Couple'' **''Crashed Into the Stage'' **''Inspected by Phoenix Wright'' **''The Fantastic Four Enters the Stage'' **''Founder of Capsule Corps'' **''Supergirl Flies In'' **''The Bat and the Clown'' **''Green Lantern's Light'' *''Season 5'' **''Never Too Young for Classics'' **''Mouse on Strike'' **''Future Frenzy'' **''Ringing of the Bells'' **''Bare Necessities of Life'' **''A Friend from Reia's Past'' **''Saiyan Guidance'' **''A RoboCop from Detroit'' **''A Captain's Pride'' **''A Shock to the Theater System'' ''Gallery: ''' 235px-Tv_muppet_show_opening.jpg|Official Logo for "The Muppet Show" ' Category:Series